


养狼计划52

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	养狼计划52

这是在海边的最后一天，方博刚蹭出自己的房间忽然发现张继科就站在走廊。  
“怎么了。”他一脸迷茫的对这张继科。他靠在墙上感觉等了一会了。  
"你和许昕怎么了？“张继科听起来有点严厉，有点不耐烦。方博扣了一会自己裤子上的口袋，没有找到什么对话的出口，连他也说不好自己和许昕怎么了。  
”没事。“本来想打个圆场糊弄过去，但是张继科只是看着他，并不打算买帐，方博觉得张继科比谁都难打发，于是泻了气一样靠在房门口”我也不知道，就是感觉说不对，但是说不上来。说多了别说他了，我自己都觉得我很矫情。“然后就委屈的脸皱成了一团，张继科看了看眼色柔和了一些，他叹了口气”从早上吃饭我就看到许昕一个人一脸怒气，就觉得你们不对劲，不是出来玩吗？好好的吵什么架。“  
”我们没吵架阿。“方博委屈的辩白道”吵架到好了，他直接走人了，要是以前我们还能互相挤兑以下就算说开了，没想到现在。“  
什么事情都做过了，怎么倒觉得疏远？  
方博也陷入了深思，他不知道忽然哪里就走偏了。

"总之。”张继科不耐烦地打断了方博没有边界的沉思“你现在就去找许昕。问问他到底怎么回事他要是犯浑你告诉我，我就把他踹到海里。“  
方博看了张继科半天没有反应。  
”怎么?你还心疼了？“张继科对他的没有反应很不满意。  
”不是，就是觉得。。。“  
”没想到，你还挺关心我的。“方博模模糊糊的说出了真心话。张继科听了好笑”合着，我以前对你的好都被你忘了吗？最开始你被人打还是我出手帮你拦下来的，你怎么就记得许昕呢。“  
方博讪讪的笑了。”我就记得你当初那我陪练散打和擒拿了。“  
”还不是因为你拿我开涮吗，再说了多少人抢着想做我的陪练呢。“张继科没有撒谎，他这方面的成绩很好，他虽然被结结实实的摔了半个学期但是真的学到了不少东西。想到这方博才傻笑起来。  
”方博，你真的挺好的，我觉得你应该对自己有信心，虽然许昕是个冒尖的人，但是你也不差。“张继科忽然很柔和的说道”你不比任何人差。毕竟是我们二队出来的，咱们没有逃兵。“

方博还想说什么就看到走过来的许昕，赔笑这脸”老张，我师哥叫你。“张继科抱起肩膀问"我怎么就不信呢。”  
"真的，真的，你赶紧去吧。“张继科看了一眼许昕没皮没脸的笑容又看了一下方博求助一样的眼睛，微微叹了口气”怎么和你们这群人出来玩也不消停。“  
然后他就识相的走掉了，留下许昕和方博在走廊里瞪眼。  
"你怎么不和我说啊。”许昕语气有点责怪但是带着愧疚。他去牵方博的手，方博仍然任他牵着。  
“说什么？”他真的不知道许昕在说什么。  
“去山里阿，早饭吃完了，我师哥就把我训了一顿，说我太自我了。”许昕低着头看方博听到山里这两个字迅速的也低头了。  
“我。我这不是没来及说吗？”

“那是我的错。”许昕很快的说，看着外边阳光刺眼的光景说“我的错，昨天我根本没有听你再说什么。”  
“是我的错，根本没办法说出我想的。”方博也抢着道歉，许昕被说的没有了声音，他定定的看着方博，  
“你看我干什么。”方博觉得许昕有点奇怪。  
“你的车票还有吗？”  
“都。都作废了。”方博攥起自己的衣角。  
“那住的地方呢？”许昕问道，他肯定不会无缘无故的提出去山里的。  
“我，我认识的一个人他在山里有一个房子，他经常不在。”  
“谁？”许昕忽然皱起眉毛。你怎么还有我不认识的人。  
“你管呢？我在街上瞎认识的小孩。他托我帮他保管钥匙，说是和他爸吵起来了，离家出走之前让我帮他看房子。只是说夏天容易有山火，麻烦照看一下。”  
许昕听方博说话觉得不可思议，他一直以为了解方博的一切但是现在又不好刨根问底的问出，他心里更高兴的是终于和方博正常的说话。  
“那，咱们去吧。你说去哪里，我跟你走。”  
方博在很久以后后回想的时候觉得，能让许昕忽然交出领导权，那么那个时候许昕是真的爱方博。  
他们和张继科和马龙匆匆的告别之后就上了车，一路向西，慢慢看着铁路进入一道一道的山洞，车上没有几个人，他们坐在最边角的位置，一遍无聊的查经过了几个 山洞，一遍看路上郁郁葱葱的风景，路过小溪看到陌生的孩子排成一排匆匆走过，远处整齐又安静的民宅，还有偶尔经过陌生的站台，来来往往的旅人上了车有下车。他们讨论着一切他们不熟悉的地名和那边树林边开的紫红一片的花是什么，当有一次进入山洞的时候一切的日光忽然的消失，在车厢的灯点亮的在之前。他们在短暂的黑暗间隙接吻。许昕把自己薄外套搭在两个人的身上暗暗的搂着方博，没有人注意他们，他们一路向西。  
傍晚的时候他们终于到了目的地，一路看着地图终于找到那间在山间不起眼的小房子，方博也是第一次来，山里的气温要低很多，但是当方博被许昕抱住的时候，还是觉得灼热，可能是自己也可能是许昕。  
晚上山里经常起雾，但是那天晚上没有，他们纠缠了很久终于放过了彼此，方博光着身体用单薄的床单围着腰部走到卧室的窗户前面，看到最南方一颗很大很亮暗暗发红的星星发呆，许昕坐在床上看到方博的轮廓印在眼前，和他前面的夜景，偶尔的灯火点缀和明亮的星光，他的左肩膀上挂着那天晚上的月亮，他想他一定很爱方博，要不然怎么觉得无论未来有多被应许的光明前程，遇见多少精彩的人物，可能有用怎么样他想象不到的自由，他都无所谓，他希望时间停住，定在这里，他只想这么静静的看着他的背影和他左肩膀上边的月亮。  
方博有的失神的看着南方那个发红的星星。  
”许昕，我喜欢你。“很安静的屋子里，方博轻轻吐出了这句话，轻飘飘的落在空气里却让许昕的血液瞬间翻腾起来，但是他转过头看着许昕 “早上你问我的，我没有回答你，我喜欢你。”  
“那你过来啊。”许昕声音也很轻，但是里面有一点撒娇的味道。  
方博走过去就被许昕吻住，在这个吻的间隙，许昕抬眼看了一眼孤悬的月亮心想：我连你也不要了，只要他。


End file.
